All I need Right Now Is A Friend
by TVwhore
Summary: Damon's realised what his been missing this whole time and that's a friend who wouldn't judge him for the things his done. Since Katherine is dying Katherine takes this moment to start to really know Damon and be a friend to him.


*Damon's just walked away from Elena and out into the corridor*

Damon feels is heart breaking after trying to win Elena's heart his finally got it but not all to himself because he knows a part of her will always love his brother. He started to wonder if he could talk to anyone about how he feels but there is no one, either all his friends are dead or his no longer friends with and he can't talk to Elena about her and he can't tall to Stefan either. All of a sudden he hears someone fall down the stairs, he turns to see Katherine on the floor at first he thinks she's joking then he notices someone's voice suffering through the speakers of her. He goes over to where Katherine lays still

Damon: "Katherine?" -slightly shakes her and with his vampire hearing hears there is no heartbeat- "Katherine! Jokes over you got me. Katherine wake up!" -Damon starts shaking her violently

Stefan: -Hears Damon from his bedroom and with vampire speed runs down the stairs- "What the hell are you doing Damon?!"

Damon: "She's not breathing. I think she's dead."

Stefan: -walks over to Katherine and starts doing CPR- "Ring an ambulance Damon!"

Damon: -picks up Katherine's phone that was on the floor, and rings the emergency number. Whoever she was on the phone to must have hanged up- "Hello, we need the paramedics asap. Her name is Katherine Pierce and she isn't breathing and doesn't have a heartbeat.. . . yes my brother Stefan Ks giving her CPR. . . how old is she? She's um 19. The Salvatore house, yes this is one of them. . . thanks. Stefan the person on the phone said keep doing that until the paramedics arrive.

After 5-8 minutes the paramedics arrive and go straight into trying to bring Katherine back, Damon notices Elena standing in the living room door way just staring. Jeremy and Bonnie make their way down the stairs to see the scene, he then notices Nadia running into the house crying and screaming. Damon grabs hold of her and pulls her away from the scene. After 10 long minutes past the paramedics finally get Katherine's heartbeat and rush her into the ambulance. Damon let's go of Nadia who runs off into the ambulance, he looks at Stefan.

Damon: "It's best if you go Stefan."

Stefan: -pats Damon's shoulder- "I will let you know how it goes."

Damon watches Stefan get into the ambulance, Damon walks past Elena and to the drink table where he pours himself a bourbon. His about to sit down when everyone walks into the living room asking Damon what happened. Damon realises someone must have called Caroline and Matt since they are now here.

Damon: "If none of you shut up I will snap all your necks without a second thought."

Caroline: "Well all I want to know if Katherine is finally dead?"

Elena: "No, I heard her heartbeat return. Now, Caroline can I come and stay round yours since I cannot stay here anymore."

Caroline: -looks at Elena and raises an eyebrow- "Of course you're always welcome, but will Damon mind?"

Elena: "Why would Damon care where I stayed since me and him are no longer together."

Damon feels everyone stop and stare at him, he downs his drink and pours himself another one. When he looks up he see's tears forming in Elena's eyes and he knows he can't be here right now because he swore he would never let anyone hurt her but he has and he hates himself for it. Damon walks out of the room, up to his bedroom and lays on his bed. 15 minutes past and he hears someone walk into his room and opens his eyes to find Caroline.

Damon: "If you haven't gathered already Caroline I'm not in the mood."

Caroline: -she rolls her eyes at him- "I'm not up here for you, I'm up here for Elena I'm getting her things. You may think you're doing the right thing but your not."

Damon: -sits up- "I thought you of all people would be glad we're over. She cam finally go running back to Stefan like you have always wanted."

Caroline: -walks over to his bed- "Repeat this to anyone and I will make it my mission to make the rest of your life hell. You made Elena happy, the happiest I've ever seen her. And your wrong she loves you and she's going to fight to get you back however long it takes and that's worst then her actually being with you."


End file.
